


Lamia

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [13]
Category: Charmed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Wyatt has taken his family hostage and is focused on getting his brother as his mate and consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Faintly, he could hear his mother’s voice -- calling him. His mind, muddled with pain, was slowly awakening. With a wince, Chris opened his eyes.

 

“He awakens.”

 

Shaky green eyes turned towards the shadowed man sitting between he and his family that were locked tightly in a jail cell. “Wyatt.”

 

Dressed in a pair of fine black trousers and a blood red dress shirt, Wyatt sat in an ornate, expensive armchair that looked out of place within the cave. Chains rattled against a stone wall as Chris shifted, his arms and legs spread wide by the shackles that held him in place. Fluidly, Wyatt stood, a playful smirk stretched across his handsome face. He slowly approached Chris, his mother’s and aunts’ shouts echoing within the cavern.

 

“Wyatt, stop,” Chris whispered, “This isn’t you and you know it.”

 

“You know blood doesn’t taste the same when you’re a vampire and when you’re a human,” Wyatt mused, “It so much more delicious.”

 

Chris tensed when he felt chilled fingers dance across his neck. “Wyatt--”

 

“You smell so delicious,” Wyatt’s nose pressed into his pulse point, “Remember when I use to claim you, night after night?”

 

“Wyatt.”

 

“Your screams urging me on. Begging me to continue.” Wyatt gently mouthed at Chris’s collarbone, “You body taut with pleasure as you came.”

 

“What is he talking about?’ Piper’s shrill voice came, “Leo!”

 

“I-I don’t know.” was the stammered answer from Chris’s father.

 

“They don’t know, do they?” Wyatt continued, “That their sons were fucking each other right underneath their noses.”

 

“Wyatt!” Chris snapped, “Stop this. We’ll find a way to--”

 

“There’s no going back,” Wyatt leaned back, his hand reaching up to cup Chris’s cheek, his thumb pressing against his younger brother’s lips, “Nor would I want to go back.”

 

“You rather be a vampire than being with your family?” Chris bit out, “Than with me?”

 

Wyatt chuckled, “Oh, Kit,” Leaning forward, Wyatt lightly nipped at Chris’s lips before pressing against them fully.

 

Wyatt grasped Chris’s forearms as his younger brother fought against the kiss. “I’m the same as I was before,” Wyatt whispered against Chris’s lips, “The same man you know.”

 

“Except the whole drinking other humans’ blood thing.” Chris snapped.

 

“A slight flaw that comes with this,” Wyatt said, “One that I welcome.”

 

“Leave your brother alone,” Leo shouted from the cell, “Wyatt, we can save you--”

 

“And lock me up like a beast,” Wyatt finished, “While here, I govern all the little vampires and eventually, the Underworld.”

 

“You want to be the Source?!?” Chris shouted, “Damn it, Wyatt. All that damn blood went to your head.”

 

“The Source is merely one step towards the world,” Wyatt replied.

 

Reaching, Wyatt threaded his fingers through Chris’s brown hair. He pulled Chris’s head back to expose the long, pale neck of his younger brother. Chris squirmed as Wyatt pressed kisses up the thick vein. “I can already taste you,”

 

“Damn it! Leave him alone!” Piper shouted.

 

Wyatt whirled around. Piper grunted as she was hit with an invisible force, stumbling back a few steps. “Only because you gave birth to me has stayed my hand, mother.”

 

“You have powers.” Paige gasped, “Wyatt, you need to fight against it. I’ve been there--”

 

“Why fight when I’ve won?” Wyatt hissed.

 

“Wyatt,” Chris said, softly, “Wy.”

 

Wyatt turned back, his eyes wide. “Kit, can’t you see? This only strengthened me.”

 

“But it also turned you evil.” Chris replied.

 

“No,” Wyatt reached up and gently cupped Chris’s face, “No. This has been my plan long before I was changed. This...gift only gave me the added power to put into fruition.”

 

“So, what? You’re just going to slay all of us and rule the world?” muttered Chris.

 

“Slay, no.” Wyatt answered, his right hand lowering to caress the side of Chris’s neck, “I know that it would displease you. They will remain here where they won’t impede with my plans.”

 

“”They?””

 

“You will have a special place, like you always have,” Wyatt answered, his nose pressing against Chris’s jaw, “My mate. My consort.”

 

“Wy--”

 

“Shh,” Wyatt pressed a kiss to Chris’s jaw, “You will be like me. A daywalker and retain your powers. The transformation will give you all the benefits of the vampire blood : immunity to Wiccan attacks, strength, and immortality all for drinking a little blood.”

 

“Wy-”

 

“It will be just like the Elders foresaw,” Wyatt looked at his brother square in the eye, “Us two reigning.”

 

“They saw us reigning as witches.”

 

“They also saw us reigning as brothers and  not lovers,” Wyatt replied, “But, after I tasted you, I couldn’t give you up.”

 

Chris’s eyes eased close as he felt Wyatt gently kiss his neck. “Chris, no!” Leo yelled.

 

Wyatt leaned back and licked his lips. He watched as Chris’s eyes flutter open. “Forever, we said.” Wyatt whispered, his thumb lowering Chris’s lower lip a bit, “Forever, we shall be.”

 

Wyatt gently placed his lips against Chris’s, his fangs lowering. Forcing his way in, Wyatt deepened the kiss and swallowed Chris’s loud moan before he sank his teeth into Chris’s bottom lip.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The thirst was a constant thing. When he awoke, it was simmering underneath his skin and was more of an annoyance than anything. He would lay in bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling, and just wait. His mate would take care of him. Wyatt always woke before him -- it was the same even when they were humans. The transformation didn’t stop the insomnia that Chris fought with and thus, mornings were never Chris’s friend.

 

Usually, only a few minutes would tick by before the door opened and Wyatt returned with a goblet in each hand. A whispered greeting was shared as Wyatt slid back into bed. A quick kiss was exchanged before Wyatt handed him his breakfast -- a goblet filled to it’s brim with blood. The thick substance fell into his stomach and quelled the thirst, the simmering calming to a quiet hum. The hum was comforting and arousing. The goblets usually found themselves on the floor as Chris thanked his mate for bring him his meal.

 

The lovemaking was always quick and feverish after a feeding. Fangs tore through flesh and blood intermingled with their sweat. Wyatt would worship his mate’s body and taste him and Chris would latch on in hopes that Wyatt would never leave. By time Chris was no longer considered a fledgling, Wyatt slowly brought him out into a world that was further than their bed. By this time, Wyatt’s control was over a vast amount of the Underworld. The manor was now the Headquarters for his reign. The attic was akin to a throne room and their parents’ old bedroom was their council room. Everything was in full swing -- soon, Wyatt wouldn’t be only the Source of the Underworld but the rest of the world as well.

 

“This man is on par with myself,” Wyatt stated, his eyes narrowed on the hoard of upper-level demons that were crammed into the attic, “He is my mate and thus an extension of myself and shall be treated as you would treat me. If I hear anything different is being done, I or he will deal with it, understood?”

 

“Yes, my Lord.” was the uniformed answer.

 

Wyatt smirked. “Good. Now, what information have you heard about the Quar clan?”

 

A demon -- Makus -- stepped up and began spouting all the information he heard about the small group of middle-level demons that still haven’t pledge fealty to Wyatt yet. Wyatt merely nodded, the words entering his mind but not taking roots. His attention was diverted to the brunette that was clutching his hand beside him. Chris leaned against him, his eyes focused on Makus. With a smirk, Wyatt turned and pressed his lips to the top of Chris’s head.

 

“Find their leader,” Wyatt ordered, “Bring them here. We’ll convert them.”

 

“But Sir--”

 

“If they convert under protest, they’ll be at risk for rebellions.” Chris butted in softly, “Covert motions would be better. Pressure them over time so they think they made the decision themselves.”

 

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his mate. “Makus, do we have someone that could do that?”

 

Makus nodded, “I’m sure I know of a few people that could integrate themselves into the clan.”

 

“Good. Do that.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Markus said, bowing deeply before shimmering away.

 

“The rest of you, dismissed.” Wyatt said, waving his arm forcing the demons to shimmer away, “Look at you, Kit. First day out and about and already ruling.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “I was always the smarter one.”

 

Wyatt’s eyes widened, “What? No. I surely remembered that I had higher grades than you in school.”

 

“I also had higher-level courses, thus, my B was equal to an A, therefore, I had better grades.”

 

Wyatt shook his head, “Whatever, Kit. Your logic is your own.”

 

“And is right.”

 

Smiling, Wyatt leaned down and pecked Chris’s lips, “What shall we have for lunch today?”

 

“I’m craving spaghetti.”

 

“With garlic bread?”

 

Chris chuckled as Wyatt began leading him to his kitchen, “Sure, with garlic bread.”

 

“O neg or O positive?”

 

“Mixed in with red wine?” Chris inquired.

 

“The best wine one can buy.” Wyatt vowed, “Love you, Kit.”

 

Chris looked up, a soft smile on his lips, “Love you too, and yes, I’ll add peppers to the sauce.”

 

“Delicious.”

  
  


 


End file.
